farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanath Arena
The Shanath Arena is a location within Southern Kyrat in Far Cry 4. Here, Ajay can participate in various wave-based matches against large numbers of enemies. The Shanath Arena is headed by Noore Najjar, who was forced to run the place by Pagan Min in exchange for her family's safety. The games seem to have the Royal Army split into several teams (up to four, marked in color: red, blue, yellow and green, with the enemies being covered in colored powder signifying who is who). All teams will try to kill the opposing teams, and Ajay (who is in team with himself). Animals do not attack each other, instead focusing on humans, in a manner of speaking, being the fifth team. Player starts combat with a single weapon which changes depending on their arena level, but can loot improved weapons from enemies. The latter include all types of infantry and animals (except elephants and rhinos). The combat is split into rounds, each round lasting until Ajay is either dead or kills every other living being on the arena. While round is in progress, new participants cannot arrive. The last round is always Ajay versus a team of enemy infantry. For the fight, Ajay receives points depending on how spectacular his killing blows are. He does not get any points if an enemy is killed by another enemy. A regular kill (human or animal) awards 10 points; a stealth kill, explosive kill or headshot awards 25; thrown knife kill or stealth heavy infantry kill awards 50. Even if Ajay dies, he adds these points to his total rank. For a spectacular kill (25 or more points), Ajay may get a drop from spectators, either a health syringe (green smoke), ammo (purple), weapon (blue) or explosives (orange). Weapon drops can contain a weapon that is otherwise unobtainable. During the fight, Ajay will not have access to any of his gear; all of his skills will remain, though. If he carries armor, the armor will be allowed in the arena. Of all weapons, only basic, unmodified versions of guns normally carried by enemies will be available, plus a starting handgun (depends on arena rank). Of secondary weapons, only grenades, Molotov cocktails and thrown knives are available. Accumulating points will increase Arena Rank, allowing to participate in more difficult battles. Reaching rank 10 also allows buying a signature weapon, Bushman. There are three types of matches: *'Endless': rounds are endless. Every 10 rounds, a special wave will be sent, consisting of Heavy gunners, Flamethowers, or big animals. It ends when Ajay is killed. *'Battle': 3-5 rounds, the last round is more difficult, performance is reflected as stars, ''up to 5, obtained points are multiplied by the number of stars if the battle is won. *'Trials''': no rounds, must complete the battle with 3 stars or more and fulfilling a condition (such as using only one weapon). All of the above are available in cooperative mode as well. Arena ranks * Rank 1: Fresh Meat - Mark IV * Rank 2: Scrapper - Mark IV * Rank 3: Brawler - 1911 * Rank 4: Hunter - 1911 * Rank 5: Apprentice - Skorpion * Rank 6: Contender - Skorpion * Rank 7: Challenger - .44 Magnum * Rank 8: Rival - .44 Magnum * Rank 9: Competitor - A2000 * Rank 10: Fighter - A2000 * Rank 11: Warrior - MP34 * Rank 12: Gladiator - MP34 * Rank 13: Kyra's Chosen - D2 * Rank 14: Kyrati Master - D2 * Rank 15: Arena Master - A99 Trivia * The loading screen hints reveal that it was built in 1759 and initially showed elephants and tigers fighting to the end. * A note found during the Shoot the Messenger mission indicates that the animals in the arena are drugged with medetomidine hydrochloride, a synthetic anasthetic and painkiller commonly used in veterinary medicine, presumably to make them less sensitive to pain and more dangerous. Gallery Category:Far Cry 4 Locations Category:Locations Category:Far Cry 4